Higher power rifle calibers generate a recoil force against the shooter's shoulder that is perceived as uncomfortable, painful, or even injurious by least some shooters. A rifle typically generates a sharp force transient in reaction to a shot being fired. The sharpness of this force, or the rapid impulse of the recoil, increases the perception of recoil.
Many approaches have been taken to reduce perceived recoil. Compressible materials have been used, either in the form of padding on the shooter's shoulder, or on a butt-pad or attachment for the rear of the rifle stock. However, compressible materials such as soft rubber tend to degrade over time from use, and are readily damaged by harsh conditions in the field.
One approach to reducing recoil is in the form of a rifle stock with a rear end portion that is axially sprung with respect to the front end that supports the rifle action. One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,455 to Burigana, which discloses a stock having a diagonal pattern of slots. The pattern extends from the upper rear to the lower front of the stock. This essentially divides the stock into front and rear portions, which are connected only by a number of slim spring-like elements, without any rigid connection. While possibly suitable for some applications, the diagonal pattern creates an angled response to axial forces, generating unexpected vertical motion in recoil. Further, while recoil absorption may be achieved, the design severs structural integrity between the stock portions, reducing rigidity where it might be sired, such as at the upper edge of the stock where a firm cheek rest is desired. By suspending the entire rear portion, structural integrity is compromised when flexibility is needed only for a limited part of the butt stock where the shoulder contacts.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a rifle stock having an elongated body with a forward end and a butt end. The upper and lower edges of the stock are solid and continuous from front to rear. A slot generally parallel to the butt plate is formed adjacent to the butt plate to allow limited flexing in response to recoil. The stock may be formed as a hollow shell with opposed side walls, with slots to find in each sidewall. Several parallel slots may be defined in each sidewall. The slots may be occupied by elastomeric elements.